1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traffic signs and more particularly to traffic signs of the type embodying, most of the time, a post and a permanent sign plate mounted at the upper end of the post. The sign plate carries primary traffic information which could, for example, be in the form of wording such as xe2x80x9cSTOPxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cARRETxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cARRET STOPxe2x80x9d in the case of a stop sign. The sign plate itself, by its shape, can also convey the same primary traffic information, or reinforce the primary traffic information. The primary traffic information could be any instructions to expedite traffic and eliminate accidents.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97 and 1.98
The xe2x80x9cTraffic Control Devices Handbookxe2x80x9d, hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cHandbookxe2x80x9d, 1983 edition, published by the U.S. Department of Transport under the Federal Highway Administration, discloses various known, standard traffic signs. The xe2x80x9cHandbookxe2x80x9d places the known highway signs in three categories. These categories are: regulatory signs, which inform drivers of traffic laws and regulations; warning signs, which warn drivers of traffic of unusual or potentially hazardous conditions on or adjacent a street or highway; and guide signs giving the driver simple and specific information to aid him in reaching his destination. In all categories however, particularly in the regulatory and warning categories, the signs convey only one traffic message. No secondary traffic message or information is imparted by the signs.
With the standard traffic signs, it is difficult, if not impossible, for a driver to determine from the signs he is approaching if there is any particular secondary traffic situation nearby that may present a danger. For example, if the driver is approaching an intersection, a standard stop sign on his road will tell him he has to stop but he cannot tell from this sign if the intersection is a one way, a two way, a three way or a four way stop and thus cannot tell until he reaches the intersection who might have the right-of-way.
It is, therefore, a particular object of this invention to provide a vehicle traffic sign with a novel, readily visible characteristic-other than the first primary traffic information provided in the form of wording on the sign and/or the shape of the sign-which serves to positively and quickly provide secondary traffic information. This secondary traffic information could, for example, locate an adjacent street corner with a stop sign, or indicate the same to an approaching driver who also has a stop to do at the same street intersection.
Another more general object of this invention is to indicate, on a known traffic sign, particular secondary traffic information for the driver to observe or watch for in the general area where the sign is located.
With the foregoing and other objects in view that will appear as the description proceeds, the invention consists of certain novel details of construction and graphic combinations hereinafter more fully described and pointed out in the claims, it is being understood that changes may be made in utilization, application or use, construction or fabrication, size or dimension, position, location, quantity, design and/or color of the shape, figure and/or sign without departing from the spirit of the invention as claimed.